


[Podfic] this insubstantial pageant faded

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), growlery



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Download Available, Gen, Light Angst, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Author summary from karanguni:Life, if Bruce had not been rich, goes like this for Dick: a small apartment, joy, dreams.Duration 0:29:28
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] this insubstantial pageant faded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This insubstantial pageant faded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97084) by [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni). 



> please see the text work for the author's original tags and notes.

### [Podfic] This insubstantial pageant faded - no music

Duration: 0:29:28 (incl. ~1 min freetalk)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y0jux5bpan82gi1/%5BDCU%5D%20this%20insubstantial%20pageant%20faded.mp3?dl=0) | 12.8 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/This+insubstantial+pageant+faded/%5BDCU%5D+this+insubstantial+pageant+faded.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sqfz4y7snyms6is/%255BDCU%255D_this_insubstantial_pageant_faded.m4b/file) | 13.7 mb. 



###### Streaming:

(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)  
  
---  
  
### 

NOTES

Thank you to karanguni for granting permission to podfic!

\- - -

This was recorded as a live multivoice performance, so there are some of the typical stumbles or fumbles that occur in live performances, although we don't think there's anything that will interrupt your listening enjoyment.

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. We treasure every notification email ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where you were/what you were doing while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of our favourite people ♥️♥️


End file.
